


All For The Family

by pyrrhics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, four years later, methods of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhics/pseuds/pyrrhics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember how many he's killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For The Family

After a kill, he sometimes wonders exactly how many he's killed for the Family, and realizes he doesn't know, can't remember, all the pale faces blurring into a mess of features, indistinguishable.

He just stands and stares and wonders as the mess which was once a rival Family is washed away by the merciless rain, sword still dripping with the life blood of the young upstart that had dared to challenge the Vongola, hair in his eyes, alone underneath the weeping sky.

The skylark doesn't kill like this, instead preferring to kill cleanly, efficiently, quietly. He treats everything like a chore - his opponents die before they realize he's even there, unless he finds one that is worthy of his attentions - only then does he enjoy tearing into the body, a small smirk on his face as he dances what is always the last dance with the enemy. Too soon, they are the one on the ground, eyes lifeless, and body in pieces, Hibari scoffing in contempt then disappearing, in order not to 'crowd' with the herbivores.

Mukuro doesn't often appear in the flesh, mocking smile painted across his features. He prefers rather to play with the dreams and thoughts of the enemy, twisting them _tighterandtighter_ until they snap and go _madmadMAD_ or their minds can no longer bear it and succumb to the sleep of death, where they no longer dream. That man might have killed more than everyone in the family put together, even before they had met.

Even Chrome, dear sweet Chrome, has killed, with her illusions making quick work of the ones that seeked to harm her. It's funny how the mafia has no place for the innocent, forcing tender protected humans to become predators and reveal fangs, ripping each other apart savagely.

Ryohei is like the sun, too loud and exuberant - someone that doesn't know him well couldn't possibly know that he's killed. He hides it underneath his smiles, his mask of idiocy. But sometimes even the sun has to darken, and that is when he shows his dark side, fists that were once used to protect, now used to kill. Though, was that not a kind of protection, too? To kill for family.

Lambo was never meant to be a killer - but he had already killed before he even showed up in Tsuna's life, the first being when he was three - someone had tried to kidnap him, to hold him ransom, and he had pumped electricity into them until they were a charred corpse, then walked away like it was a common occurrence. For all his age, or lack of it, rather, he knew exactly what he was capable of, and this only grew as he grew, eventually reaching the stage when he could no longer remember what remorse felt like.

Gokudera, for all his threats and cursing, was probably the one that was the most lenient when it came to killing, apart from Tsuna. He left most alive, badly burned, but still alive. But there was that one time, when Tsuna had gone to a meeting with a rival boss, and it had turned out to be an ambush—

Gokudera left none alive.

Tsuna's first and only kill was that Byakuran of a future that never existed. He swore never to kill again after that. Yamamoto thinks that is why he has them - they do the dirty work, to save Tsuna from having to dirty his hands. He's the one they protect, after all - the sky that supports all of them, a bright flame in the darkness of their lives.

He embraces all of their faults, accepting who and what they are, and they love him in return.

Really, that's all they could have asked for.


End file.
